Contractor shall exert its best efforts to conduct studies and carry out clinically indicated modes of therapy as these involve patients with large bowel carcinoma. The therapeutic regimens, as well as ensuing studies, will be performed on at least 40 patients per year each of whom has a microscopially confirmed diagnosis of large bowel carcinoma and whose primary neoplasmm has been staged and further characterized according to histological type. Specifically, the Contractor shall insure that these patients are previously untreated; are staged initially by way of laparotomy and including chest films and liver scans where indicated, and are found to be amenable to curative resection or are deemed locally unresectable; receive initially CBC and platelet count, serum amylase and lipase, BUN, creatinine, bilirubin, SGOT, alkaline phosphatase, prothrombin Ca++, PO -- albumin/total protein analyses, urinalysis, and other tests as indicated.